Brianna Young
Brianna Young is a human mutant who tends to put her past behind. She tries to forget and live a new life with lovely and happy attitude, this tends to get Jonathan in the mood to get her to notice his strong feelings towards her, but can't do to all the interruptions every time he tries to do it. She is best friends with Samantha also and tries their best to Jonathan happy. She is the adoptive daughter of James & Sierra Young, and adoptive sister of Holly Young. Personality Brianna is a smart yet beautiful girl and very nice. She cares for Jonathan and her beauty, when in battle she toys with her opponents, but can quickly get angry if someone cuts some of her hair off, when that happens she turns violent and aggressive. She is loyal to Jonathan in trying to make his life full of happiness and joy. She likes shopping a lot, she goes alone so she won't make Jonathan feel irritated. Brianna can be helpful, as such helping Jonathan get his anger under control and helping out with his needs. In battle, Brianna can play around with her opponents but can fight violent and aggressively. She can be just as calculate as Jonathan. By using her bladed fans to get the angle on the opponent. Brianna sometimes can show off her looks around Jonathan, messing with him. Like Jonathan, Brianna also has a heart for animals and the environment. Equipment Two Bladed Fans:Brianna was given bladed fans she uses as her weapon, she uses them in long range combat as well as close range. *'Enhanced Strength & Durability':Since Jonathan modified them, the fans are strong to slice through tough substances and very resistant to damage. dragon tessen.jpg white tessen.jpg Powers & Abilities Fighting Style Various:Brianna is capable in using different types of fighting style to deal with her opponents. *'Tessenjutsu':Brianna uses her bladed fans in combat, she uses them to slice her opponents and uses for long range combat, even they managed to dodge the fans will automatically aim for the opponent she was aiming until it hits or if Brianna catches them. *'Tricky Fox':Brianna uses her speed, agility and reflexes to outwit and dodge her opponents to make them so worked up to the point their will be down then she strikes with brute force. *'Martial Arts':Brianna uses her martial art skills to deal with her opponents in hand-to-hand combat. Human Mutant Powers Vast Spiritual Power:Brianna has a high level of spiritual power and has master to control it. Jonathan warned the Young family not to use it above 50% or at full power in crowded populated areas or in any physical competitions. *'Spiritual Pressure':Brianna can unleash massive amounts of spiritual energy that affects her enemies and the surrounding area. **'Fear Inducement':Brianna's spiritual energy is so strong, people who detect her power will often feel terrified. Advanced Growth Rate:Brianna has quickly developed and adapt to her skills and abilities within several days. Enhanced Combat:Even without her bladed fans, Brianna has skills in various combat. *'Martial Arts Master':Brianna is known to be deadly in martial arts. *'Weapon Mastery':Brianna is skilled in using all types of weaponry. **'Master Tessenjutsu':Brianna signature weapons is using bladed fans in close and long range combats. Allow her to slice through any substances. When thrown the fans turn into circular saw blades. ***'Boomerang Effect':Brianna's fans have the effect of coming back to her when their thrown. ***'Homing Effect':If her fans misses her targets, they will automatically follow they're opponents until they are killed or if Brianna catches them. ***'Double-Fan Wielding':Brianna is high skilled in using 2 bladed fans. *'Master Marksmanship':Brianna is very skillful in throwing objects from miles away and hitting her mark with ease. Enhanced Intellect:Brianna intelligence has increased to be very good in math and science. *'Hypercognition':Brianna can learn at a very fast rate. *'Enhanced Memory':Brianna can remember every thing she encounters. **'Adoptive Muscle Memory':Brianna can learn and copy others muscle movements by observing them. *'Mental Shield':Brianna mental shield allows to protect her mind from mental abilities. *'Intuitive Intellect':Brianna can learn complex problems with ease. **'Master Multilingualism':Like all of the Young family, Brianna can speak in all languages. **'Escape Artistry':Brianna is known to escape any impossible situations. **'Mechanical Intuition':Brianna can understand how machines work. **'Science Intuition':Brianna has high knowledge in various types of science. **'Mathematical Intuition':Brianna has high intellect in math and can understand various complex problems. **'Master Assassin':Brianna is a very deadly assassin. **'Master Thief':Brianna is skilled in being a thief, able to pickpocket with ease. **'Master Acrobatic':Brianna is a skilled master acrobatic. **'Master Manipulator':Brianna can manipulate people into thinking she's a innocent girl. Enhanced Strength:Despite her appearance, Brianna is shown to have enhanced strength able to lift large rocks, buildings, a person with just one hand, and break through walls. *'Enhanced Jump':With her strength, Brianna is able to jump to reach far distances and great heights. *'Enhanced Punch & Kick':With her strength, she possess immense strength in both her fists and legs. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Brianna has a great level of speed able to catch up with her opponents. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Brianna has high reflexes to dodge sneak attacks and close range attacks, even dodging attacks going at high speed. *'Accelerated Metabolism':Her metabolism allows him to digest foods faster. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':Brianna can deliver fast punches and kicks. *'Wall and Water Running':She is able run up walls that even extend and run on water. *'Flash Step':Brianna can use a incredible amount of speed to surprise his opponents and catch them off guard. *'Afterimages':Upon using her speed, Brianna leaves behind images of herself to fool people into thinking which one to attack. Invulnerability:Brianna can't be harm by any physical attacks. *'Bullet Immunity':Brianna is impervious to any type of bullet. *'Enhanced Stamina':Brianna can go a long period of time without getting tired out. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Brianna is able to resist any damage she receives and keep herself active. **'Hunger Suppression':Brianna can suppress her hunger for more than a week. **'Thermal Resistance':Brianna can resist both extreme hot and cold temperatures. **'Electrical Resistance':Brianna can resist strong electricity attacks. **'Pain Suppression':Brianna can suppress her own pain no matter fatal it is. **'Explosion Durability':Brianna can resist strong explosives. **'Resistant to Radiation Attacks':Brianna can resist radiation attacks. Enhanced Senses:Brianna has high level of senses. *'Enhanced Balance':Brianna can balance on pipes, ropes, trees, cables, and even wires. **'Enhanced Climbing':Brianna can climb any narrow spaces with ease. *'Enhanced Hearing':Brianna has a high sense of hearing, able to hear every conversion. *'Enhanced Vision':Brianna is able to see far away distances. *'Enhanced Smell':Brianna is able to smell, trace, and recognizing any scents. *'Sixth Sense':Brianna can perceive and see things that normally can't be seen. **'High Spirit Awareness':Brianna can see spiritual beings and demons that humans can't. ***'Paranormal Awareness':Brianna can sense paranormal beings and identify them. ***'Power Detection':Brianna can detect other supernatural powers of different energy from different species. ****'Environment Awareness':Brianna can track people down to their location by sensing their energy. Enhanced Flexibility:Brianna is able to bend and twist her body without bone injury. Enhanced Dexterity:Brianna is skilled in using her bladed fans, including with any other talents. Physical Attraction:Like all members, Brianna has flawless beauty. *'Sexual Inducement':Brianna can sexually seduce other when she takes off her clothes. **'Sexual Frenzy':When touching via skin contact, any boy she touches will feel very pleasure. Enhanced Immunity:Her immunity is so strong it can neutralize all toxins. *'Protected Senses':Brianna senses can't be overloaded. *'Allergy Immunity':Brianna is immune to her own allergies. *'Disease & Poison Immunity':Brianna can't be affected be any disease or poison. *'Drug Immunity':Brianna is immune to deadly toxic drugs except drug medicine but not its side-effects. *'Alcohol Immunity':Brianna is immune to getting intoxicated and the other effects of alcohol. *'Immunity to Radiation Effects':Brianna is immune to the effects of radiation. Empathy:Brianna can understand and feel others pain, sadness and other negative emotions. *'Animal Empathy':Brianna can empathize with animals, allow her to understand their feelings and pain. **'Animal Communication':Brianna can talk to animals and understand their language. *'Emotion Manipulation & Inducement':Brianna can manipulate others emotions and use them against other people. **'Rage Inducement':When Brianna starts to sexual induce others, other women feel enraged on what she's doing. **'Fear Inducement':Like Jonathan, Brianna can induce fear into others by using deadly art in killing. **'Tranquility Inducement':Brianna and Samantha are the only ones who are able to keep and calm down Jonathan. *'Emotion Empowerment':Brianna can get power from her own emotions. **'Anger Empowerment':Brianna can be empowered by her own anger. Strong Will:Brianna possess immense will power, able to resist being possess or defying death. *'One-Man Army':Brianna can take any number of opponents no matter how outnumbered she is. *'Fear Masking':Brianna can suppress her inner fear and able to fight with restless courage. *'Seduction Immunity':Brianna can't be aroused by other males. *'Limitless Potential':Brianna can push and go beyond her normal limitations to her potential. *'Strong Heart':Brianna possess a strong heart. **'Bond Empowerment':Brianna gets stronger when having friends. **'Enhanced Charisma':Brianna can gain the loyalty of others, mostly animals. *'Strong Soul':Brianna also possess a strong soul. Tranquil State:Brianna can go into a state were she remains in battles with resistance to stress and hesitation. *'Tranquil Fury':Brianna can transfer all of rage into combat while remaining complete calm and control. Cartoon Physics:Brianna can mimic the traits of cartoons and bring absurd laws into reality. *'Logic Manipulation':Also manipulate anything logical upon mimicking cartoons. Manipulations Fire Fire Manipulation & Generation:Brianna can control and manipulate fire. Also generate large amounts at will. *'Pyrokinetic Combat':Brianna can use fire in physical combat by fusing it into her fists and kicks. *'Heat Generation':Brianna can make her entire body or a single body part of hers produce head. *'Fire Clone Jutsu':Brianna can create clones by using her spirit energy, fire emerges creating a image of himself. She can use this for spying, out numbering opponents, decoys and for other techniques. Brianna can choose the number of clones she wants, it's limitless. If defeated the clones burst into flames. The clones also have the Brianna's personalities, thinking like her and the same power. **'Duplication & Memory Absorption':Only occurred after Brianna preform the "Fire Clone", it allows one or more of the clones to cancel themselves out transporting the clones memories to Brianna's. **'Fire Clone Explosion':Brianna can make her fire clones explode into giant flames like detonating a bomb. She can use this method by getting too close to the target, fooling them if defeated, using them as substitutes, or if the target might even close in willingly to try to attack the clone. *'Burning':By using one of her fire powers, Brianna can burn anyone at intense heat. *'Fire Breath':Brianna can breathe out a large heat wave of fire from her mouth. *'Fire Stream':Brianna can shoot out a long stream of fire from her either one of her hands. **'Double Fire Stream':Brianna can bring out a larger stream of fire from her hands. *'Fireball Generation':Brianna is also known to generate fireballs from her hands and using them for long range combat. *'Air Temperature Manipulation':Also manipulate the temperature of the air at extreme levels of heat. **'Steam Generation':Brianna can generate steam at extreme levels of heat to burn, boil or melt objects. She can generate it from her mouth or nose. Water Water Manipulation & Generation:Brianna can control, manipulate and generate her own water at will. *'Hydrokinetic Combat & Constructs':Brianna is well in using water in physical combat and creating weapons shields from it.. **'Razor Water Rings':Brianna can create multiple simultaneous water rings capable of cutting and slicing through matter. **'Water Style:A Thousand Needles of Death':Brianna gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. She then directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so she doesn't get caught in the crossfire. *'Water Pressure Manipulation':Brianna can manipulate the pressure of the water to make hard and solid. *'Water Walking':Brianna has the ability to walk and run on water at will. *'Water Clone Justu':Same as above. Created out of water, if defeated they liquify. **'Duplication & Memory Absorption':Same as above. *'Water Beam':Brianna can project a powerful water beam from either of her hands. **'Water Gun':Brianna releases a spiral of water from her mouth at her opponent(s). *'Water Temperature Manipulation':Brianna can control the temperature of the water boiling and/or freezing levels. **'Scald Beam':Brianna fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from her mouth at her opponent(s). *'Water Ball Projection':Brianna can project a ball made of water. **'Water Pulse':Brianna forms a blue ball of water from either of her hands and throws it at her opponents. Ice Ice Manipulation & Generation:Brianna can manipulate, control, generate and make her own ice. *'Ice Beam':Brianna can release a beam of ice from her hands without reducing the water temperature. *'Freezing':Brianna can freeze any of her opponents with her ice-based powers. *'Air Temperature Manipulation':Brianna can control the temperature of the air also to drop it down to extreme levels of cold. *'Ice Temperature Manipulation':Brianna can manipulate the temperature of the ice to turn it into water again. *'Cryokinetic Combat & Constructs':Brianna can construct tools and weapons of ice and use it in physical combat. **'Ice Spear':Brianna can create multiple spears of ice and sends them flying at her opponents either immobilizing or impaling them. **'Ice Discs':Brianna can create a cylindrical column of ice and proceed to slice razor-sharp sections of it off and send them at an opponent. **'Ice Binding':Brianna can restrain her enemies by freezing them with ice. **'Ice Wall':Brianna can create walls made out of ice. *'Ice Clone Jutsu':Same as above. Creates clones of ice. Shattered if defeated. **'Duplication & Memory Absorption':Same as above. Electricity Electricity Manipulation & Generation:Brianna can control and generate her own pure of electricity. *'Electrokinetic Combat':Brianna can use electricity in physical combat. **'Lightning Bolt Projection':Brianna can project a bolt of lighting from her fingertips at her opponents in a matter of seconds. It goes in a single direction when Brianna projects it. ***'Pain Inducement':If it hits a limb or other body it will cause tremendous pain. ***'Death Inducement':If it hits a organ like the heart, stomach or the brain it will cause death fast. **'Lightning Redirection':A counter move by absorbing lighting strikes from the fingertip, to the arm, through the stomach, to the other arm and out the other fingertip. *'Lightning Clone Jutsu':Same as above. Creates clones of lightning. Revert to lightning-state then disappears if defeated, at same time electrocutes whatever it touches. **'Duplication & Memory Absorption':Same as above. Air Air Manipulation & Generation:Brianna can manipulate the air around her and generate her own. *'Air Pressure Manipulation':Brianna can manipulate the air pressure to make it solid and intense. *'Aerokinetic Combat':Brianna can use the air in physical combat. **'Air Infusion':Brianna can infuse air and wind into her fans, creating strong currents. ***'Razor Wind':Brianna can use the wind to slice her opponents by making the air currents strong enough to become sharp. ****'Wind Style:Dance of Blades':Swings her fans at her opponents, projecting multiple white crescent-shaped blades that can pierce through virtually anything. ****'Wind Style:Wind Cutter':Brianna spins around a high speed projecting multiple light-blue crescent blades at her enemies. Life-Force Life-Force Manipulation:Brianna can control her own life energy into different energy sources. *'Powering Up':Brianna can power up her life energy to increase her power, but she is not allowed to increase it above 50% or at full power in populated areas. **'Self-Power Augmentation':Brianna's powers and abilities become stronger upon increasing her power. **'Supernaturally Dense Tissue':Brianna's body becomes hard and dense due to increasing her power. ***'Stab & Slash Immunity':Brianna is immune to stab and slash attacks which will break due to her hard body. *'Suppressing':Brianna can suppress her life energy decreasing her power, but also to hide from power detectors. *'Spirit Energy & Spiritual Force Manipulation':Brianna can control her spirit energy into various forms and control the spiritual essence within her soul. **'Wall Walking':By focusing her spirit energy at the bottom of her feet, Brianna can walk on walls and hard substances such as trees, earth, metal or ceilings. **'Spiritual Energy Conversion':Brianna can convert her spiritual energy into matter such as elements. *'Chi Manipulation':Brianna can also manipulate her own chi as well. **'Mystical Martial Arts':Brianna can use and utilize mystical forms of martial arts. ***'Traditional Martial Arts':She can perform every traditional martial arts at a superhuman level. ***'Superhuman Martial Arts':By being a mutant, she can perform mutant abilities. ***'Elemental Martial Arts':She can also utilize her elements into physical combat. **'Power Level Detection':Brianna can sense the strength and feel her opponents power level whenever its increasing or decreasing. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters